


Boots

by Persiflage



Category: Law & Order: UK
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-20
Updated: 2010-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James makes an interesting discovery about Alesha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boots

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the bottom gif in [this post](http://community.livejournal.com/louk_mattdevlin/103640.html) for this nonsense...  
> Disclaimer: ITV owns Law & Order: UK – I just like playing with the characters.

"You keep saying you got something for me / Something you call love but confess / You've been a'messin' where you shouldn't've been a'messin' / And now someone else is getting all your best."

Alesha's stomping, rather than dancing, around the office, singing along to her iPod as she waits for James to get back from a meeting, getting a kick out of her new boots which somehow make her feel stronger as well as taller.

"Well, these boots are made for walking, and that's just what they'll do / One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you."

She sings the lines, stomps, twirls, and gasps in shock: James is standing in the doorway of their office, leaning against the frame with his hands shoved into his trousers pockets. His expression is one of amused delight, the grin on his face is crinkling his nose and his eyes are sparkling.

"I never knew you could sing," he observes when she pulls out the iPod's earbuds.

"I don't, not often," she says, feeling her face heated by a combination of exercise and embarrassment.

He shoves away from the doorframe and moves towards her. "I should take you dancing," he says, catching her hands in his. "Would you like that?"

She moves closer, letting go of his hands so she can wrap her arms around him instead. "Depends what kind of dancing you have in mind," she answers as he embraces her and begins to sway gently on the spot. "I mostly prefer my dancing horizontal."

"Alesha Phillips!" he exclaims, and looking up into his face she can see he's only pretending to be shocked.

"Yes Mr Steel?" Her tone sounds innocent, but she's moving against him in a way that's far from innocent.

"Are you being suggestive?" he asks.

She smirks up at him, feeling his body reacting very nicely. "You might think that, I couldn't possibly comment."

He snorts derisively and she giggles, enjoying teasing him, then she yelps quietly when he scoops her up and sets her down on her desk.

"James!" she says, breathless with surprise.

"There's no one else here," he tells her, before ducking his head to kiss her.

She moans, very aroused now. His hands slide up her legs, rucking up her skirt, and he strokes her thighs lightly, his eyes fixed on hers. She knows he's waiting to see if she wants to continue; there's concern in his eyes, as well as desire. She gives him a saucy grin, and hooks her legs around him, pulling his body towards hers.

"I want you," she says, her voice low and full of desire.

"Here?" he asks softly. "Now?"

She nods, then reaches for his button and zip; he moans softly when she frees his hard length from the confines of his suit trousers, and they both groan when he pushes into her. She rests her hands on the desk behind her, heedless of the stacks of paperwork, and watches his face. Idly she begins rubbing one boot-clad foot against his thigh, and he stops moving.

"What?" she asks, slightly irritated because she is quite close to coming.

"When we get home, leave the boots on," he says, his breathing rather ragged.

"Oh kinky," she comments, then presses the heel of her boot against his arse. He smirks and resumes his thrusts, driving her over the brink, then following soon after.

They clean up, straighten their clothes (and Alesha's desk), then head out of the office.

"I'm glad I brought my iPod today," she says, slipping her hand into his as they take the lift down to the ground floor.

James grins. "As am I."

They head towards his flat, and he savours the mental image of what they've just done.


End file.
